Sempurna
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Apartemen itu sunyi, hanya suara tuts papan ketik yang beradu dengan jari sang penghuni yang terdengar disana. Dalam kesunyian itu, sang pemilik mengekspresikan cintanya pada dua hal yang membuat hidupnya sempurna. Lagi-lagi geje, produk kena macet. RnR?


***inilah yang terjadi saat saya kejebak macet dan hanya bisa buka Quickoffice xD. Abal dan Yuki-nya super OOC. RnR please, minna?***

_Kau adalah jantungku,_  
><em>Kau adalah darahku,<em>  
><em>Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi jiwaku,<em>  
><em>Oh sayangku kau begitu,<em>  
><em>Sempurna...<em>

Apartemen itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara jemari yang beradu dengan tuts papan ketik laptop, dan desau angin hangat dari laptop yang dipakai pria pirang yang menghuninya. Saat satu dari dua penghuninya, seorang bintang pop yang dikenal seluruh Jepang, pergi, praktis hanya suara itu yang terdengar. Dan sang pria berambut pirang, penulis romansa yang dengan mudah menyayat hati sang pembaca, pun sudah merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian itu.

Jemari langsingnya lancar menari diatas tuts papan ketik, merajut huruf menjadi sukukata, kata, kalimat, paragraf, lembaran, bab, dan pada akhirnya sebuah karya romansa yang seperti biasa, akan melambungkan namanya dalam kancah sastra. Terdengar biasa, bukan?

Namun tidak untuknya. Berapa kalipun ia menguntaikan kata yang sama, berapapun banyaknya kumpulan kata bernama novel yang ia hasilkan, dan berapapun lamanya waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menulis, baginya tak pernah cukup menjelaskan pada dunia mengenai cintanya pada dua hal.

Sastra adalah cinta pertamanya. Untaian diksi dan vokabulari yang diabadikan dalam tulisan berbagai jenis menarik perhatiannya. Bau kertas yang beradu dengan pena (yang akhirnya digantikan dengan suara jemari yang beradu dengan papan ketik, atas paksaan sang bintang pop), dan rasa puas saat bisa menuangkan apa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dibaca banyak orang, adalah mas kawinnya, tali pengikatnya pada dunia penulisan.

Cintanya bahkan diuji saat orang yang memberinya inspirasi, menjadi motornya saat ia berkembang menjadi penulis kaliber, ternyata memanfaatkannya, dan menjualnya pada beberapa pemabuk hanya untuk beberapa lembaran dolar. Setelah akhirnya si pirang membunuhnya, ia sempat mati rasa.

Betapa tidak, novel yang ditulisnya, meski mendapat pujian dari berbagai pihak atas keberhasilannya membuat mereka terlarut ke dalamnya, dan tidak lupa juga karena luhur tata bahasanya, baginya tetap terasa gersang, segersang Sahara.

Baginya saat itu, hanya cintanya pada sastra yang membuatnya hidup, namun ketika ia tak lagi bisa merasakannya, untuk apa ia hidup? Sembari berpikir begitu, ia tetap menulis, namun untuknya, semua itu hanya untuk membunuh karirnya pelan-pelan (tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, semakin banyak orang yang mencintai novelnya), selain itu, hanya menulislah satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat makan.

Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuknya hingga ia bisa kembali menulis penuh cinta. Sebuah malam lima tahun yang lalu itu membalik hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, bak terbaliknya kapal Titanic, namun dalam hal yang positif.

Malam itu, saat tengah merokok, selembar kertas dengan tulisan acak-acakan terbang ke hadapan wajahnya. Merasa terganggu, ia pun melontarkan kata-kata terpedas yang pernah ia keluarkan pada si pemilik kertas (yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi penghuni kedua apartemen dan hatinya, dan dalam hatinya ia menyesali kata kasar yang ia keluarkan malam itu. Tapi tentu saja, karena ia adalah ia, ia takkan pernah mengakuinya). Ia berharap si pemilik kertas pergi dari jarak pandangnya, beserta lirik bodohnya (yang juga nantinya akan menjadi hits legendaris yang merubah dunia musik Jepang. Hari ini, siapa tak kenal Bad Luck dan lagu mereka The Rage Beat?).

Namun ternyata, sang pemilik kertas yang sekarang menjadi pemilik separuh hatinya itu tak bergeming. Berulang kali ia mencoba mengusirnya, dan berulang kali pula ia kabur karena tak kuasa menemuinya. Tapi percuma, karena sang pemilik kertas itu, seorang penyanyi berambut merah jambu bernama Shuichi Shindou, tak bergeming dari sisinya, seperti dilekatkan oleh gravitasi. Sang penyanyi pun bahkan selalu ada untuk menyeka airmatanya saat ia menangis, mengingat masa terkelam hidupnya.

Dan butuh tiga tahun untuk meyakinkan Eiri Yuki, seorang pujangga perangkai romansa, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada sang penyanyi. Ia mencintai suaranya sebesar cintanya pada bunyi yang ditimbulkan jemarinya saat mengetik, ia mencintai tawanya dan tangisnya lebih dari tawa dan tangis karakter pada kisah roman yang ia tulis.

Ia pun mencintai tubuh sang penyanyi sebagaimana ia mencintai tumpukan novel tuanya. Bahkan lebih. Tubuh sang penyanyi seperti mempunyai daya tarik yang membuatnya tak pernah bosan menjelajahnya, dan seakan memiliki energi magis yang membuatnya ingin bercinta semalaman dengan tubuh itu, untuk kemudian mendapat tenaga ekstra saat menulis.

Namun tak seperti layaknya kebanyakan pria, ia tak suka menggombal, pun jua tak terlalu suka berbincang tak penting dengan kekasihnya itu. Untuknya, momen paling berkesan berdua dengan kekasihnya adalah kala mereka saling tatap di sebuah petang yang cerah sembari makan malam.

Kornea mata mereka bertukar kata yang tak pernah bisa terungkap dengan lisan, dan lewat makanan mereka bisa berjumpa dalam satu meja, karena dunia mereka berlainan satu sama lainnya. Dunia Yuki adalah kesunyian dan pergulatan dengan kata, sementara dunia Shuichi adalah dunia gemerlap, dengan musik keras dan akting penghuninya. Tapi toh, perbedaan itu dinafikan saja dalam perjalanan mereka. Selama mereka saling memiliki, seisi dunia jadi tak begitu penting, pikir mereka. Dan Shuichi pun akhirnya paham bahwa kata toh tak berarti apa-apa tanpa cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Dan Yuki pun tak bisa memilih mana diantara sang penyanyi atau sastra yang lebih ia cintai. Ia pun sudah melewati beragam cobaan yang tak kalah berat untuk membuktikan cintanya pada Shuichi, mulai dari nyamuk pers yang tak henti mengendus kehidupan pribadi mereka, sampai saingan Shuichi yang ingin memisahkan mereka. Yuki menghadapi semuanya dengan santai, dan semuanya pun akhirnya berjalan normal. Ia pun yakin bahwa ia akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa dan takkan keluar lagi jika ia kehilangan salah satu pelengkap hidupnya, baik saat ia dipaksa berhenti menulis maupun saat ia kehilangan Shuichi.

Dan ia bahagia dengan kesunyiannya, selama ia bisa tetap menulis, membagikan kata untuk segenap pembacanya, dan memiliki Shuichi. Baginya, menulis adalah caranya mengaktualisasikan cintanya bagi Shuichi.

Detik menjadi menit, dan menit pun menjadi jam. Tak terasa, siang pun berubah menjadi malam. Kesunyian tetap meliputi apartemen itu, hingga jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu didobrak, tanda seorang penghuninya telah pulang.

"YUUKII! Bad Luck akan rekaman single baru!"

"Berisik, bedebah kecil!" balas Yuki. "Masuklah dulu!"

Ya, selama ia masih memiliki kedua pelengkap hidupnya, Yuki akan tetap bahagia. Selamanya.


End file.
